roleplayrevolutionfandomcom-20200216-history
George Oliver
Basic info George Oliver is a young and shy man in his 20s. He fails to recall his birthday or his exact age. Born and raised in Arcat, capitol of island-nation Addesh, George became mature very quickly. He doesn't think highly of himself and doesn't think he'll amount to much. The work he does do is generally up to a high standard, but he denies this profusely. He was born into a blacksmith family, and was apprenticed by his father. He loves to sword fight, however the biggest thing in his life is fire bending, which he is learning from his teacher, Dehona. Life in Addesh George was born into a family of blacksmiths, and was trained by his father as an apprentice smith. When George was working, his father's eyes would glint; a glint you'd never see at any other time. He was proud of his son's work, but there were always family disagreements. He was the only member of his family who did not support the government. The rest of them just got on with it, despite the continuously decreasing standard of living and the continuously decreasing income. He proved what his beliefs meant to him at the age of 21, as, 9 years after the nation's government became a greedy, selfish dictatorship, he was involved in a protest against the government with many of his friends. The protest became violent, and he was sent to prison for 3 months. The result of the protest was the injury and death of many members of the police guard, although it was never found out exactly who was responsible for the deaths; thus the sentences for all involved were relatively short. George says this was one of the few good things anything state run or owned ever did - the short sentence he received. Being released just after his 22nd birthday, he immediately returned to the smithy in Arcat, at which he knew his father would be. He did not, however, bank on a heart attack. He found his father lying on the floor of the smithy; still; pale; cold; lifeless. Letting three tears roll down his cheeks, he grabbed some money and a poncho, and went outside as it started to rain. He walked quickly, through the rain, to the dock. Finding he had enough money for a sea voyage, he paid the duty hand and walked briskly on board the ship, pulling his poncho tightly. He left no note. He said no goodbyes. He told nothing to anybody. He didn't want to. He left, knowing he'd never see his family again. He wanted to start a new life, in a better place, and forget he'd ever lived in Addesh, to forget he had a family. A new start As the ship approached Portside, a deck hand called out to the travellers in their cabins, telling them they were about to dock. George remained still for a moment, lying on his bed. He sighed, and stood up, putting on his poncho, his only possession, and went up on deck. The rain was heavy and hard. George pulled his poncho tight, and stepped down the plank, off the ship and onto the jetty. Having noticed and read some signs, he quickly set himself an objective, and decided he'd simply explore until he found a place he'd like to stay. As he was about to set off, the wind picked up, and hit him hard. It blew his poncho upwards, and he had to keep a strong hold to prevent it from being taken away by the wind. He looked up at it, and saw his father's name. Emotionless, he let it go, and it was caught in the wind, flying high up before being cast into the icy waters. After long travels through various lands, towns and villages, George found Bridge Point. There, he met Turoll Kelvdor, the man who would become his close friend. They sheltered together from the night in a house, before working out the way to Jotunsdeep and heading there. Having arrived at the city, George told Turoll the great things he had heard about a place somewhere in the arctic lands. Despite the riskiness of the journey, and the absence of any navigational equipment, they decided they would try to find it, and began preparing for the journey. George was eager to get out there, and one day, as a result of the rumours and talk he had heard, managed to figure out the direction they needed to go to get to this fabled place. As Turoll was gone, and he was desperate, George left some notes with some simple directions for Turoll, grabbed some things and trekked out. It was a long journey, but he made it. Life with Xaan Upon arrival at this place, he slept in the jail for a few nights, before being confronted by a man in diamond armour whilst looking around outside. The man, although initially wanted George to leave, was convinced to let George stay and work for him. This man was Xaan Arcanescope. They built two large farms together. During his stay, whilst out exploring, George came across a man in the wilderness. The man asked if there was a town or village nearby, and knowing Xaan's want for secrecy of the village, George said he hadn't seen one for a long time, and did his best to lie about everything. This came back to haunt him when the person this man had been searching for, Torest Lerrer, turned up at the house (belonging to Adoeak Moonshadow) that George had been staying at, and quizzed him about the wilderness meeting. George claimed innocence, protesting with Xaan's will for secrecy of the place. George didn't like Torest because of this, however the latter soon left and George continued on with his life. George was soon introduced to Augustus, who he got on with well. The three explored together, and had some good times. One evening, as George returned home, Torest was outside his house shouting George's name. He ran over to Torest and asked him what was going on. In a long conversation, it was revealed Xaan is a demon, and had lied to them both for as long as they'd known him. He was dangerous, and life there would be impossible. Torest: The brother, the father, the best friend, the fire bender Torest and his friend Dehona took George to live with Torest in his house some way away, where he witnessed a sacrifice to the Fire Gods. In his sleep that night he had crazy dreams about a mass sacrifice of the same nature, also to the Fire Gods. It was then the sickness came. George was bed bound for several days, unable to speak. He had a continuously high temperature, constantly sweating because of this, and coughed up a lot of blood. Despite a healing potion, he was not cured of his ills. One night, he finally managed to speak to Torest, and told him of the new powers the Fire Gods said he (Torest) would have. Soon afterwards, he fell unconcious, and had another dream. He dreamt of himself, sitting alone, by a campfire, enjoying the warmth in the night. At the end of the dream, there was a light in the forest, and Torest called his name. When George told him of this dream, Torest thought this was a second sign. All of the things that had happened must have added up to something, perhaps a message from the Fire Gods. Not long after he said this, George was by the fire in Torest's house, when it sent a spurt of flame into the room. Torest was convinced this was another sign. The Fire Gods had chosen George. The Fire Gods had chosen him. A new George Not long soon after, George was once again by the fire. He let out a huge sigh, and the flames and smoke leapt out at him. His face was blackened with soot, which amused his friends. He washed his face in the pool outside, and felt remarkably invigorated. He now tries to make sure he washes in this pool at least once a day. Shortly afterwards, Dehona built an underground classroom, where he began to teach George the art of firebending.